legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Never Land
|start = June 29, 2013 at 8:00 PM |end = July 9, 2013 at 7:59 PM |preceded by = Battle Royale XII |followed by = Heroes Colosseo II }} is a Raid Event originally scheduled to start June 27, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST). Due to emergency maintenance lasting over twenty four hours from June 25 to June 26, the event was pushed back to June 28 at 8:00 PM (PST). Due to further technical difficulties, the event was briefly posted as being 'postponed indefinitely', before finally beginning on 29 Jun. The "Full Scale Attack" feature makes its return in the same form as God Smack. Utilizing the feature increases the attack power of cards by 20%, although players are now restricted to three uses of the feature per day, resetting at 8am PST. __TOC__ Story While walking through a thick forest, the Heroes gradually began to realize they had lost their way. "Whatever! Let's just keep going! We'll find our way out eventually!" After calming the irritated Yvette, the Heroes surveyed their surroundings. Soon, a group of fairies came flying through the forest, each one leaving a trail of sparkling dust in their wake. "Wow! It's not every day you see so many fairies in one place like this!" Yvette rambled on at the fantastic sight, clearly excited at being in the company of her kin. "We must be in Neverland! You all have heard of this place too, haven't you?" Neverland, a land of children where the flow of time is slowed. The Heroes vaguely recalled tales of such a place. Suddenly, everyone felt chills down their spines. They looked around to the trees wilting and crackling. "No Way! Has the flow of time here gone crazy?!" Nothing was supposed to grow old in Neverland. Something was definitely amiss. The Heroes delved deeper in the forest to start their exploration of Neverland. Epilogue Looking out from Pixie Hollow, the Heroes could do naught but stand in awe at the sublime sight of Neverland. "Y'know... I'm really glad we were able to save this world." After the heroes defeated the Ministers' surrogate Dino, the flow of time returned to normal... for Neverland, at least. And it was Tinkerbell's sincere plea that managed to save Peter and restore his sanity. The only problem was... "Too bad the mastermind slipped through our fingers..." That fact weighed heavy on the Heroes' minds. The scoundrel who dared sully this beautiful land was likely continuing to run amok, causing pain and anguish to the powerless. But their depression soon transformed into righteous anger. "Heroes! We'll find the coward who did this and tear him limb from limb!" Yvette seemed to have a burning fire in her eyes as she spoke. Though she was hot-headed by nature, she seemed much more indignant than usual. As the Heroes cheered at Yvette's brave proclamation, Tinkerbell came flying into their gathering. "We're going to have a party in your honor. Do you want to join in?" At Tinkerbell's invitation, Yvette grinned and said, "Well, we can't go tearing limbs on an empty stomach! It shouldn't hurt to stay here in Neverland for just a little while longer!" The Heroes all nodded in agreement, smiling as Tinkerbell led them to the party. Chapters/quests Raid bosses * Boss Reward Chest: The Peridot Key can be obtained from the hidden and the secret bosses. Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Android half-time rewards iOS half-time rewards Lucky ranking rewards Mega Lucky ranking reward Daily ranking rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards iOS guild rewards Common repel Rewards See also *Realm of Survival (with new cards) *Ageless Dreams Category:Events Category:Raid Events